Dock or Duck
Plot Courtney and player head to Boatman's Docks to release Subutai in the asylum. When they got there, they found French chef Louis Marchex slashed and eaten by ducks. They found three suspects to Louis' murder, chef Philip Ramsey, food critic Marcus Crossman and the victim's girlfriend Janet Ling before returning to the station. When they got to the station, Marcus called the team, questioning them if he should start the contest. Courtney then told Marcus to wait until they solve Louis' murder. They then ask Judy Strong, a contestant competing in the Food Making contest, if she knew Louis. She said she seen him many times in the Food Making contest, but never talked to him. They then interrogate Teresa Martínez, a prostitute from the Renaissance era, about the love letter she sent to the victim. She explained that she met Louis when he was walking alone at night. She then solicited him to have sex with her. The victim agreed and took her to his house. After interrogating with the two suspects, they found more evidence to Louis' relationships with the two suspects. They ask Philip about the angry note he sent to the victim. Philip revealed that Louis was stealing his ideas that Philip was going make. Philip then confronted him about stealing his ideas, the victim lied and said it was his ideas. They then confront Marcus about defacing the victim's face in the cake. He explained that Louis was a difficult chef to deal with. The victim didn't listen to his rules and make loud noises when Marcus is speaking, which enraged him and made a cake with Louis' face defaced. Soon after they returned to the precinct, Ted tells them that Janet and Teresa are arguing outside the building where the contest is starting. When questioning the girls what they were arguing about, Janet found out that Louis was cheating on her with Teresa. After breaking up the argument, they interrogate Janet about a note sent to the victim about their breakup. Janet explained Louis had no expressions for her and Louis was looking for a prettier woman than her, making her depressed. They then interrogate Teresa, who revealed that Louis wanted her to kiss hot girls to make it more sexier, and Judy, who confessed that she was in love with him and got rejected by her. After interrogating the three suspects, Courtney and the player arrested Marcus for Louis' murder. Upon admitting the murder, Marcus confessed that he and Louis went to college together. While they were in college, Louis would mock him of his job career, saying being a food critic only eats food that people made. When Marcus graduated college, Louis gave him a cupcake for their last day getting along with each other. When Marcus ate the cupcake, he passed out and woke up in the hospital. Questioning why he is in the hospital, the doctors told him that he was food poisoned. Marcus was furious when Louis tried to kill him. When he heard that Louis was competing in the contest, Marcus wanted to confront him at the docks about how Louis almost killed him with the cupcake. When confronting him, Louis still mocked him for being a food critic. Infuriated by him, Marcus slashed him with his own cleaver and sprinkled trail mix inside his body, to show him that the birds would eat food that people made. Judge Peterson sentenced him to life in prison. Post-trial, Ogedei demanded the team why his general is in an asylum. When Courtney and the player told him about the whole thing, he demanded them to release him, but they need evidence to release Subutai out of the asylum. They then investigate the docks, when they were done investigating the docks, the player found a scroll with Mongolian writings. The team (per Ted) found out that the writings were made by Philip Ramsey. Confronting Philip about the Mongolian writings, he confessed that he is working for the Patriot City Time Travel. Shocked by Philip's confession, he said that he learned the writings from Ogedei. Meanwhile, Judy asked Courtney and the player about the contest. They said that the contest needs a judge in order to start the contest. They asked Marcus if there's going to be a new judge in the contest, he gave them a negative answer and said that they need to find another judge. They assisted Janet to become the judge for the contest, for her ex-boyfriend's death. After all the events, the contest started, making Janet the new judge of the contest. After tasting the contestants' food, she declared Judy the winner of the contest. After the contest ended, the chief told the team that Leonard has escaped. With no time to lose Leonard, the team head to Old Casey's Bridge to catch him. Summary 'Victim' *Louis Marchex (Found slashed and eaten by ducks) 'Murder Weapon' *Cleaver 'Killer' *Marcus Crossman Suspects PCC11Suspect1(Complete).png|Philip Ramsey PCC11Suspect2(Complete).png|Marcus Crossman PCC11Suspect3(Complete).png|Janet Ling PCC11Suspect4(1).png|Judy Strong PCC11Suspect5(Complete).png|Teresa Martínez Quasi Suspects PCC8Suspect3(1).png|Ogedei Khan Killer's Profile *The killer eats trail mix *The killer gambles *The killer has a pollen allergy *The killer is under 40 *The killer's blood type is O- Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Docks (Clues: Torn Card, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Louis Marchex) *Examine Card (Result: Restored Card; New Suspect: Philip Ramsey) *Ask Philip about the card (Prerequisite: Card restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; Clues: Torn Poster, Locket Woman, Chip) *Examine Torn Poster (Result: Restored Collage; New Suspect: Marcus Crossman) *Question Marcus if the victim was attending the contest (Prerequisite: Collage restored) *Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Janet Ling) *Tell Janet about her boyfriend's death (Prerequisite: Janet identified) *Examine Chip (Result: Threat) *Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats trail mix) *Analyze Chip (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Contest (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Paper, Pile of Plates, Bloody Tissue) *Faded Paper (Result: List of Names; New Suspect: Judy Strong) *Ask Judy if she knew the victim (Prerequisite: List of Names unraveled; Profile updated: Judy eats trail mix) *Examine Pile of Plates (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Teresa Martínez) *Question Teresa about the love letter (Prerequisite: Letter uncovered) *Examine Bloody Tissue (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pollen allergy; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Studio Worktable) *Investigate Studio Worktable (Prerequisite: Yellow Powder analyzed; Clues: Faded Note, Cake) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Angry Note) *Question Philip why he wrote an angry note to the victim (Prerequisite: Note unraveled; Profiles updated: Philip eats trail mix and gambles) *Examine Cake (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder (Result: Paper) *Confront Marcus about the cake (Prerequisite: Paper identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Marcus eats trail mix and gambles) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Stage (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Photo, Teddy Bear) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Breakup Note) *Question Janet about the note the victim sent her (Prerequisite: Breakup Note restored; Profiles updated: Janet eats trail mix, gambles and has a pollen allergy) *Examine Faded Photo (Result: Photo of Girls) *Ask Teresa about the photo (Prerequisite: Photo of Girls uncovered; Profile updated: Teresa has a pollen allergy) *Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Skyscraper Toy) *Analyze Skyscraper Toy (06:00:00) *See why Judy lied about talking to the victim (Prerequisite: Skyscraper Toy analyzed; Profiles updated: Philip has a pollen allergy, Marcus has a pollen allergy; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Boat) *Investigate Boat (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Trail Mix Bag, Pile of Wood) *Examine Trail Mix Bag (Result: Trail Mix) *Analyze Trail Mix (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40) *Examine Pile of Wood (Result: Cleaver) *Analyze Cleaver (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Digging It In (5/6) (1 star) 'Digging It In (5/6)' *Tell Ogedei about the arrest (Available after unlocking Digging It In 5/6; Reward: 1,000) *Investigate Docks (Prerequisite: Ogedei interrogated; Clue: Scroll) *Examine Scroll (Result: Unlocked Scroll) *Analyze Scroll (06:00:00) *Confront Philip about the writings (Prerequisite: Scroll analyzed) *Question Judy about the contest (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated) *Ask Marcus if there's going to be a judge (Prerequisite: Judy interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Contest (All tasks before must be done first; Prerequisite: Marcus interrogated; Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Locket) *Assist Janet to be the new judge (Prerequisite: Locket uncovered) *Hold the contest with Janet as the judge (Prerequisite: Janet interrogated; Reward: Chef Hat) *Move on to a new crime!